Tog Nar
The Orc Empire of Tog Nar has a long history and is a unique element of Eramar. As a nation they are followers of Tog Nar Sok Ti which is a way of life focused on enlightenment and mastery of self through rigorous self discipline, the pursuit of military wisdom, and the absolute devotion to a sovereign. Thus their society is a lawful one that holds personal, familial, clan, and national honor in extreme high regard. The species’ natural aggressive tendencies still exists and the turmoil between this natural tendency and their way of life makes for a diverse range of Orcish personalities. The bulk of the society ranges from aggressive to ultra aggressive with the minority being only reactionary aggressive. In some cases, Orcs who are one hundred percent devoted to Tog Nar Sok Ti have been known to approach being good natured as a result of the wisdom they’ve gained through their disciplined and reflective way of life. Clans of more savage Orcs still exist and can be found scattered through the plains of Tog Nar as well as in the mountains and forests. These savages are often utilized by their more sophisticated brethren as front line or skirmish troops to soften up their enemies. History Historically, the Orcs of north western Eramar were your typical fare. Savage, clan organized, and rarely a threat to any but the most green of adventurers or unwise of farmers. One hundred sixty seven years ago that changed when a orc chieftain named An’Girok Din led his clan to the way of the military scholar. The Academics at Rook University argue about An’Girok’s motivation but most believe the Orc Warlord’s disciplined pursuit of the mastery of war and self was authentic and that he longed for an orderly and honorable society. For fifty three years the Orc nation grew by absorbing clan after clan into it’s now disciplined culture. In the process the Orcs gained control of, or destroyed, all of the existing settlements in the area now considered Orc lands. When it was well and truly a nation of power it turned its eye to the south and conquest. The ensuing war lasted forty six years before King Vallonde II finally led his armies to something of a victory. While the Orc’s weren’t broken, they reached a point where they could not continue to sustain losses while managing their now vast empire. Since Vallonde’s armies weren’t strong enough to drive into the heart of Orc territory the two sides settled into something of a cold war which has lasted sixty seven years. During that time a succession of Scholar Warlords attempted to both hold the Orc empire together and steer them further along the path of enlightenment started by An’Girok Din. The Kingdoms of Men, formed after the death of the heirless Vallonde, had a different plan and through years of alliances and trade agreements have forced the Orc empire to it’s knees. In this time of trouble, a new breed of Orc warlord seeks power. A breed with the viciousness of the Orcs of old yet with the power of the disciplined Orc nation behind them.